Accidental Love
by xX0FoReVeRgIrL0Xx
Summary: What happens when a love bet goes wrong. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Selena's P.O.V.

Finally it feels good to be back home. I have been in Europe for over 3 months modeling. It gets boring modeling there after a while. I had my friend there with me though so it wasn't so bad. Her names Taylor, Taylor Swift to be exact. We have been friends since forever. She enjoyed the trip to Europe more than I did but she's happier to be going home.

End of P.O.V.

Taylor: I miss Europe.

Selena: It's okay Tay, we can always go back next year if you would like.

Taylor: Are you crazy for another 3 months? I don't think so! I miss my Joey.

Selena: (Giggles) Joey?

Taylor: Yes my Joey.

Selena: Wow, that's all I've got to say to that.

Taylor: You're so mean to me.

Selena: Well you are obsessed with the guy.

Taylor: AM NOT!

Selena: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. (looks out the limo window)

30 minutes later (Still in the Limo)

Taylor: Selena, are we almost there.

Selena: Oh my gosh, for the 5 millionth time, YES!

Taylor: I'm sorry.

Selena: (Phone rings) (Looks at the caller I.D., smiles, and picks up the phone) Hey.

?: Hey baby, how was your trip.

Selena: It was good. I missed you

?: I missed you too.

Taylor: (Takes Selena's phone out of her hand) Hey Nick, do you know what Joey's doing.

Joe: (Takes Nick's phone) Joey is sitting.

Taylor: (Laughs)

(They have a long conversation)

Selena: Wai-

Taylor: (Hangs up Selena's phone)

Selena: I can't believe you took my phone out of my hand while I was talking to Nick. I haven't talked to him in 3 months.

Taylor: Gosh Sel, I'm sorry.

Selena: (Silent)

Taylor: (Silent)

Taylor: So... we there yet.

Selena: (Glares at her and feels the limo come to a stop) Yes, now leave me alone.

Taylor: (Opens the limo door) (Screams) HEY CALIFORNIA, DID YA MISS ME !

Selena: (Shakes her head) Same ol' Taylor.

Katelyn: (Runs out of Selena's House) Hey little sister!

Selena: Kay!

Katelyn: Hey. (Hugs Selena) How have you been Selly?

Selena: Pretty good, how about you?

Katelyn: Amazing!

Selena: (Sees an unfamilliar group of boys walk out from her house) Who are they?

Katelyn: Oh, them? That's...


	2. Chapter 2

Katelyn: Oh, them? There my friends.

Selena: Way to be specific.

Katelyn: You never asked there names.

Selena: You're right for once.

Katelyn: Yea- Hey!

Selena: I'm sorry, I had to. It's been a while since I could.

?: (Walk over to Katelyn and Selena)

Katelyn: Hey guys. I wan't you to meet my little sister. Selena this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan this is Selena.

Kendall: It's nice to finally meet you. Katelyn hasn't stopped talking about you for the past week.

Selena: (Giggles and turns to James)

James: Hey! (winks at her)

Selena: (Gets serrious) Keep dreaming.

James: (Frowns)

Selena: (Turns to Carlos)

Carlos: Sup, I'm Carlos.

Selena: Sup, I'm Selena.

Carlos and Selena: (Laugh)

Selena: (Turns to Logan)

Logan: (Looks at Selena and rolls his eyes)

Selena: Well then. (turns to Carlos) Quite a character hes got.

Carlos: (Laughs) I know.

Logan: (Rolls his eyes and walks away)

Selena: Is he always like that?

Kendall: No, not really. He only does that when he meets someone he doesn't want to. (pauses) No affense.

Selena: I don't care I don't like him anyway.

James: Not many people do. Many people like me though. (winks at Selena)

Katelyn: You should give up James. She has a boyfriend already.

James: Oh.

Katelyn: Yeah.

Kendall: Hey, um guys, where did Logan go? He was standing by the car five seconds ago.

Carlos: This is the reason why we can't take our eyes off of him.

Katelyn: C'mon Kendall, you, Selena and I will go look for him.

Selena and Kendall: (At the same time) WE ARE?

Katelyn: We are! Now, C'mon. (walks to the car with Selena and Kendall follwing her)


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's P.O.V.

I walked about 3 blocks to my friend's house. He was having some party. I opened his front door and I was instantly surrounded by my friends I hadn't really seen since I agreed to be in that band Big Time Rush.

End of P.O.V.

Kyle(Burns): Hey man! We haven't seen you in forever.

Jonathan(Cook): Yeah, it's been a while. How have you been?

Logan: I was good until I met this girl today.

Kyle: OHHHH! Somebody is in love!

Logan: No, I'm not! She's not even hot.

Jonathan: Do you have a picture of her?

Logan: Yeah I snapped one when she wasn't looking. (Shows the guys the picture)

Kyle: She's okay.

Jonathan: I agree.

Logan: No, she's not. She's nice and friendly. It makes me sick!

Kyle: She can't be that bad.

Logan: Well she is.

Mitchel(Musso): (Pops up behind Jonathan with Jordan Witzigreuter) Who you talking about?

Logan: This girl I hate.

Jordan(Witzigreuter): Hate is a strong word.

Logan: Shut up Jordan.

Jordan: I have feelings you know!

Mitchel: So anyway, why do "hate" this girl.

Logan: I don't know she's just different. I can't really explain it.

Kyle: We think he likes her.

Logan: I DON'T LIKE HER!

Jonathan: Sure you don't.

Logan: (Rolls his eyes)

Mitchel: I have an idea. It will settle whether or not you like her.

Logan: What?

Mitchel: I bet you that you couldn't date her for a month with out saying you have feelings for her. Deal or no deal.

Logan: (Looks around) Deal. (shakes Mitchel's hand)

Logan's P.O.V.

Oh no! What did I just do. I can't go out with her I don't even like her. Why did I agree to the stupid bet. I said by to the guys and walked out of the house. It had been dark as I was walking back to Selena's where I expected everyone to be. I was walking on the side walk as I saw a figure approaching me. 'Who could this be?' I though to myself. I felt the person go to reach for my hand but my reflexs caused me to grab the hand tightly. I felt something go through me. I had this tingling feeling on the inside. 'Who is this person?' that was all that I could think of until I heard the familliar voice.


	4. Chapter 4

?: I'm sorry, I was looking for someone. I didn't see you there.

Logan: Selena?

Selena: How do you know me. (starts to back away from Logan)

Logan: Selena, it's Logan. (Pulls his phone out and shines the light in his face so she can see that it's him.)

Selena: Oh sorry.

Logan: (Smiles at her) Don't worry about it. Oh and I'm sorry about before, I was just in a bad mood. I hope I didn't affend you.

Selena: You did. I forgive you though.

Logan: Thanks.

Selena: Your welcome. I'm not someone who holds a grudge.

Logan: Well that's a good thing to know.

Selena: Where did you go before we have been out here looking for you for 3 1/2 hours.

Logan: Oh, I just stopped by a friends house.

Selena: Well c'mon everyone's back at the house thinking someone took you. (Unlocks her car and gets in)

Logan: (Gets in the car)

Selena: (Starts driving)

Logan: So, Selena, would you maybe like to go out sometime like to a movie or maybe just hang at my house. (Smiles)

Selena: Oh, sorry Logan but I already have a boyfriend.

Logan: (Thinks: She already has a boyfriend)

Selena: But I would still hang out with you at house if you want. (Smiles a Logan)

Logan: Yeah, that would be great. How about tomorrow at 6:30?

Selena: Sure.

Logan: (Grabs her phone and puts his number in) Call me tomorrow and I'll give you my address.

Selena: Okay. (Pulls into her driveway and turns the car off) C'mon lets go inside.

Logan: Okay. (follows Selena into her house)

Selena: Look who I found.

Kendall: There you are. Where did you go?

Logan: I went to Kyle's house.

Kendall: Oh.

Logan: (Watches Selena go and sit down on Nick's lap)

Katelyn: (Sees him watching) What's wrong Logan?

Logan: (Grabs Katelyn by the wrist)

Kendall: (Follow's them)

Katelyn: Okay can you tell us what's wrong now?

Logan: Well... I kinda...


	5. Chapter 5

Logan: Well... I kinda... made this bet...

Katelyn: What kind of bet? (Crosses her arms)

Logan: You know the kind of bet people make to prove a point.

Kendall: Dude, what did you do?

Logan: I bet Kyle and the guys that I could date Selena and not fall in love with her.

Katelyn: YOU WHAT!

Kendall: He said-

Katelyn: I KNOW WHAT HE SAID! What is wrong with you?

Logan: I don't know I choked under the pressure.

Katelyn: You better stay away from her! If you hurt her I'll kill you with my own two hands. (Walks away angry)

Logan: Kendall, what am I going to do?

Kendall: I don't know.

Logan: (Thinking)

Kendall: (Thinking) I got it... me and the guys can destract Katelyn while you work you're magic.

Logan: Won't Katelyn kill you for helping me?

Kendall: What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Logan: Nice...

-The Next Day-

Logan: So you guys know the plan?

James and Carlos: Yes! (High-five each other)

Kendall: So when's the next time you're gonna see her.

Katelyn: (Walks in) See who?

Logan: My... Grandma.

Katelyn: I thought your Grandma died last year.

Logan: Yeah... I'm going to see... um...

Katelyn: Her grave?

Logan: Yeah... (Says under his breath: That works)

Katelyn: Well, okay.

Logan: Bye.

Katelyn: Bye? (Leaves)

Kendall: So anyway... when's the next time you are going to see her?

Logan: Actually, tonight at 6:30. She's coming to my house.

Kendall: You're inviting her to your home already? Man, you must really be a charmer.

Logan: What can I say... I have a way with the ladies.

Carlos: You're lucky with the ladies.

Logan: I know I am. Anyway I have to wait until Selena calls me.

Kendall: Well, we will see you later. Time to go destract Katelyn. (Leaves with James and Carlos)

Logan: (Phone rings)

Logan P.O.V.

I picked up my phone. "Hello." I heard and angelic voice from the other end of the phone.


End file.
